You And I Equals Us
by softxdxlllxball
Summary: "At least give it a shot. We can get Aelita to talk to Yumi about it. Yumi's not going to wait around forever; maybe that's why she said what she said Ulrich." Odd explained.   Maybe Odd is right, maybe Yumi and Ulrich do have a chance. Sequel to Us


Ulrich Stern sat on his bed in his dorm. Odd Della Robbia, his room mate was trying to cheer him up.

"Hey she just thought you were going to protest against it." Odd explained as he cuddled Kiwi, his dog.

"She didn't even give me any time to answer." Ulrich explained.

""I think she was just afraid to hear no as an answer." Odd explained.

"But I wasn't going to say no!" Ulrich explained with a groan. "William is probably all over her by now…"

"Yumi told you that she didn't nor ever did have any feelings for William." Odd explained as he fed Kiwi a treat.

"Feelings can change," Ulrich said grumpily.

"Why don't you just call her?" Odd asked.

"I don't know; I feel like this is something that needs to be talked about face to face, not over the phone." Ulrich explained as he curled up into a ball and collapsed on his side. He let out another long groan.

"I honestly don't know why you're freaking out about this. Yumi is crazy about you and you're crazy about her. It should be so simple." Odd explained as he got his things ready to take to the showers. Ulrich got up and did the same.

"It's just not that simple, I mean it is for you because you're Odd and you just put yourself out there!" Ulrich exclaimed as the two walked out of their dorm.

"Sissi has been throwing herself at you since what, elementary school? You haven't even noticed all the girls that take interest in you Romeo." Odd explained. Then Jeremie joined them.

"Going to the showers?" Jeremie asked. Odd and Ulrich nodded. "Me too," then the three of them walked to the showers in silence. When they arrived they were the only ones there. Odd soon broke the silence.

"Hey Einstein, can help Ulrich on a problem?" Odd asked as he entered a shower.

"Sure is it a homework problem?" Jeremie asked jokingly.

"Very funny Jeremie," Ulrich replied as he too entered a shower.

"No it's about him and Yumi." Odd explained as he turned the water on.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not exactly a professional on women." Jeremie explained as he brushed his teeth.

"Will you at least listen to what happened?" Odd asked.

"Fine," Jeremie explained as he swished and spit out the toothpaste into the sink. Ulrich let out a sigh and began to tell the story over again.

"Okay so Yumi and I were going to study in my dorm and she stopped right as I was about to open the door and then she asked when we were going to tell everyone about us. I mean I was so surprised that she said that, I think she thought I was disgusted at the thought and she apologized and she just left without giving me a chance to answer." Ulrich explained; he shivered as he waited for the water to warm up.

"I think you should just talk to Yumi, get everything sorted out. Relationships are nothing without communication." Jeremie explained as he entered a shower.

"What so you think Yumi and I should go out?" Ulrich asked. Both Jeremie and odd said yes at the same time.

"At least give it a shot. We can get Aelita to talk to Yumi about it. Yumi's not going to wait around forever; maybe that's why she said what she said Ulrich."

"Maybe you're right." Ulrich whispered.

"Yumi just listen to me!" Aelita explained; Jeremie had explained Ulrich's situation and Aelita agreed to help. Aelita had always thought that Yumi and Ulrich would make a very cute couple.

"I just know Ulrich doesn't like me Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed in frustration; she clenched her fists and then unclenched them.

"Do you know that?" Aelita asked.

"No," Yumi said quietly. She turned to face Aelita.

"You know Ulrich loves you Yumi, we all know it. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you like you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Aelita explained. Yumi blushed, _Ulrich thinks I'm beautiful? _

"I guess I should talk to him them…" Yumi explained. Aelita nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be smart." She explained. Aelita watched as Yumi ran off to find Ulrich, she smiled and sighed. She then pulled out her cell phone to call Jeremie.

"Hey Aelita, how did it go?" Jeremie asked, he sat in his dorm checking up on Lyoko.

"It took some convincing, but Yumi is looking for Ulrich right now." Aelita explained.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed that everything goes okay." Jeremie explained. "I'll call him and tell him that Yumi is looking for him."

"Jeremie I think you shouldn't let's let them handle this part on their own." Aelita explained.

"Alright then, I won't call him. Anyways, thanks for helping Aelita." Jeremie explained before he hung up.

"Ulrich, can we talk for a minute?" Yumi asked as she saw him in the courtyard. Ulrich nodded and waited for Yumi to catch up. When she caught up to him she led him to a shady patch in the grass and they sat down. "I was a little over my head when I said us, you know? I just figured that we were…" She explained, but she stopped.

"That we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ulrich asked quietly.

"Yeah," She explained. She could feel her face turning red; she began to sweat at the thought of Ulrich being her boyfriend.

"So Yumi, would you be my girlfriend?" Ulrich asked as he blushed. Yumi smiled and held his hands. This made Ulrich blush even more.

"I would like that a lot Ulrich." She explained with another big smile and she kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
